


Reminder

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There, in script letters about a quarter of an inch high, on the inside of Sherlock’s forearm, was John's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Reminder**

“Let me see...” John indicated Sherlock’s arm with a wave of his hand.

“No, John, please.” Sherlock tightened the belt of his dressing gown.

“You’re obviously in some discomfort. How did you hurt yourself this time?”

“I didn’t hurt myself. I...had a procedure.”

“What?” John’s brows hit his hairline. “And you didn’t tell me. Jesus, Sherlock, I would have gone with you.”

“It wasn’t that kind of procedure.”

“Sherlock, what the hell?”

“It’s personal.”

“Well, if whatever it is gets infected, it’s not going to be very personal is it?”

“Well, no...”

“All right, then. Let me see.”

Sherlock tugged up his sleeve and held out his arm.

John’s eyes went wide. He met Sherlock’s gaze, mouth round in disbelief.

There, in script letters about a quarter of an inch high, on the inside of Sherlock’s forearm, was John's name.

“I...” John glanced at his name again. “That me?”

Sherlock nodded.

“I don’t understand. Why did you tattoo my name on your arm?”

“To remind me that as long you’re in my life, I never need cocaine and that as long as I resist cocaine, you’ll be in my life.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you love me.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
